


Rosaline

by dragon_swan_1999



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Land Without Magic (Once Upon a Time), Lesbian Character, Magic Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Mates, Miscarriage, Shapeshifting, Storybrooke, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan_1999/pseuds/dragon_swan_1999
Summary: Summary:among many,many untold stories,Rosaline White's was one that stood out more than others.One would think a story of the heir to an entire kingdom running off and abandoning her entire family for the mistress of all evil would stand out more.Swanqueen endgame,Maleficent and everyone else gets a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.]

Chocolate brown locks splayed out along the pillows,dark lashes fluttering against high cheekbones as sunlight shone through the window.Only a thin,lavender sheet covered the woman from the chest down.Groaning,she rolled over and a tattooed hand blindly searched the other side of the bed for another figure.Upon finding the space to be empty,amber eyes shot open and the brunette sat up.

The woman looked around the room,dark brows furrowing as she saw it was completely different and unfamilar.She looked down at her hands,letting out a relieved sigh.Although everything else she woke up to seemed to be completely different,at least she still had her ring.Her ring was the one thing she held near and dear,she would kill over it.Had killed over it.

She sat cross-legged on the bed that was much too big for one person,twisting the ring around on her finger.The ebony band stood out against her just barely tanned skin,a soft smile forming on her pale,pink lips as she saw the purple jewel in the middle.Suddenly,she frowned and slid out of bed.

The woman walked naked as the day she was born around the small cabin,looking in every room and frowning when she found no one else and all the unfamiliar items.

"Mal,babe?Dragon?"

She called,frowning deeper when she received no answer.Her eyes began to water,a fear taking over she had not felt in a long time.Where was she,how did she get there,why was her wife nowhere to be found?All these questions ran through her mind,one right after the other.

The woman finally walked back to the bedroom,looking through the dressers for clothes.She pulled out a red bra and panties set,then dug around for a shirt and pants.

She scrunched up her nose,pulling out a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans to match.The woman brushed out her hair,then dug out a pair of black combat boots from the closet.

Having finished getting dressed and making herself look presentable,she walked out the front door and took off on a search for a familar face.

By this point,you're probably wondering who this woman is.Well,there's a simple answer to that question,Rosaline White.Or as this world will know her by for the next twenty-eight years,Penelope Roth.

Rosaline was King Leopold and Queen Eva's eldest child and biggest disgrace to the kingdom,nobody spoke of her.After she ran off at age sixteen to marry the woman she fell in love with,abandoning all her responsibilities to the family and the throne she would have inherited without her rebellion,her family forgot she existed.

The only one that still had anything to do with the young woman from that family was her step-mother,Regina.Or as she would soon learn to know her by in this magicless land,Madame Mayor.

She saw many familiar faces,just none she dared approach.Being married to Maleficent,having a strong bond with the Evil Queen,and being an active dark magic user yourself you tend to gain several enemies.

Finally,she found on face among them all she didn't mind speaking to.Regina.At first,she did not recognize the woman.Her hair was shorter,there was no dramatic theatrics,and she was wearing clothes from a completely different wardrobe.

"Regina!"

She called,running to catch up to the Mayor who halted to a stop at the sound of her voice.A shocked look crossed the older woman's face,soon replaced with a small smile.

"Rosaline,"

"Yeah,it's me.Gina,where are we,what's going on?Where's Mal?"

She asked,frowning and looking around again.Regina wrapped an arm around her shoulders,pulling Rosaline closer.

"This,my daughter is the land without magic.Welcome to Storybrooke...."

 


	2. Finding the Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among many,many untold stories,Rosaline White's was one that stood out more than others.One would think a story of the heir to an entire kingdom running off and abandoning her entire family for the mistress of all evil would stand out more.  
> Swanqueen endgame,Maleficent and everyone else gets a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.]

To say she had adjusted to the land without magic would be a lie,she hated every second of it and actually found herself kneeling on the ground praying to a god she didn't even believe in for the Savior to come and break the curse.

She wanted her life back,her family.This world had nothing for her,well,besides tattoos and piercings.She had developed a fondness for the inked skib and even made her own business with it,Penny's Tattoo Parlor.Just down the street from Mr.Gold's pawnshop,one of the three richest residents of Storybrooke.

The only bright side she could see in the curse,Henry.Her younger,technical half-brother and godson.Regina adopted him and for the last ten years,he has been the only thing keeping Rosaline sane while she continued to search for her beloved wife and child.

By this point,she had limited her contact with her step-mother.Becoming Mayor of a small town and so caught up in her supposed victory,Regina had become a stuck-up bitch and Rosaline did not feel like dealing with her.

Honesty,she didn't see the punishment for everyone else.Regina cast the curse to get her revenge,but Rosaline had yet to see how the elder woman had achieved it.

What good did it do to rip apart an entire family if they couldn't even remember being a family?How was her enemies suffering?Their lives were all turned upside down,identities forgotten,but they were leading happy cursed lives.

The only ones suffering in all this being Rosaline and Henry,because they knew the truth.Henry had his book to tell him most of what he needed to know,that was his sanity and motivation to keep trying.Rosaline had been awake for the whole twenty-eight years,so she had the whole sick to fucking death of reliving the same day over and over again pushing her.

"Auntie Rose!"

Henry called,running into her shop.She put her broom down,looking at the young boy who looked far too pleased with himself at the moment.

"What's up,kid?And watch the whole 'Auntie Rose' stuff,your mom doesn't know you know who I am and nobody else is awake."

He nodded,smiling apologetically.

"Sorry,Rosaline.And I figured out a way to get to my mom,but you have to promise not to tell anyone or stop me."

"Kid,if it puts you in danger-"

"It won't,I promise."

Rosaline looked unsure,he leaned in and said the magic words that he knew would make her go along with whatever plan he cooked up.

"I can find the Savior and break the curse."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3:A little bit of backstory and a run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among many,many untold stories,Rosaline White's was one that stood out more than others.One would think a story of the heir to an entire kingdom running off and abandoning her entire family for the mistress of all evil would stand out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.]

_The Castle was dark,as always.Only a bit of moonlight shone through the windows,a dim fire lit in the throne room.It was so small,it couldn't even light a small section of the room let alone warm anyone up._

_Regina had told her all about how bad a shape the dragon had been in when she first met her,how she was keeping up her home and such.But having that said,she also told her dear step-daughter that everything was well once again after her visit._

_Lies._

_It had been since just before Regina married the King that she had seen Maleficent,the woman and her home were a wreck all over again.It would appear when not being supervised at all times,the woman lost any motivation to keep her shit together._

_"Hello?"_

_The young brunette called,nearly tripping over the rug.She was unsure whether it was her own clumsiness to blame or the rug,so she played it safe and internally cursed herself while cursing the filthy rug aloud._

_"Fucking rug,"_

_A dark chuckle caught her attention,her head snapped up from said rug to look towards the other side of the room at a surprisingly beautiful blonde woman slouched down in her throne._

_Of all things her step-mother had told her about the sorceress,she forgot to mention how stunning the woman was.Forget the talk of how gorgeous the queen suppossedly was,this woman outshone all of them._

_"Now,now.Isn't it a bit petty to blame an inanimate object for our own clumsiness,dear?"_

_The woman raised a brow,she huffed and stood up as tall as she could,which was not very much at all.She was just barely reaching five foot,her build was small and petite,well,she did have a rather large backside or so she had heard plenty of times from just about everyone._

_"Isn't it a bit petty to sabatoge whatever visitor you may have by putting a rug out to trip them?"_

_She retorted,raising her own dark brow.The woman smirked,an unvoluntary shiver ran up her spine at the action._

_"What makes you think I did it on purpose,poppet?"_

_"You put it right there in the dark,where literally anyone could trip on it.There is no way you could convince me that you did not do it on purpose,"_

_Maleficent chuckled again,nodding.A small smile tugged at the younger woman's lips,happy to have amused the dragon._

_"Smart girl,I was beginning to question your intelligence when you just wandered in her unannounced."_

_At this,the brunette furrowed her brows and scrunched up her nose._

_"Unannounced?I banged on that door a good twelve times,hollared at you twice,and even blew up some smoke through the cracks in the door."_

_"So,you're still being rude by enterring without being invited and all that shouting and knocking."_

_"And you're being rude by making it clear you were home and ignoring me,"_

_"Yes,well,I'm a dragon.I'm supposed to be rude,what's your excuse?"_

_"I'm a bitchy,little witch and it's kind of my thing..."_

_She said,like it was obvious.The blonde hummed,leaning forward in her seat interested._

_"Witch,you say?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Prove it,show some magic.Light that fire,"_

_The brunette rolled her eyes,letting out a snort.That was too easy,no way.Maleficent wanted a show,she would give her one._

_Maleficent waited impatiently,the younger woman spun around and magically blew out every single candle and other light source in the room._

_After a moment,she spun around and magically lit every candle in the room.By this point,she stood behind Maleficent.And she was no longer in her human form,but shrunk into her scaly one._

_She let the blonde search around for her,standing back in the shadows amused.Finally,she showed some pity for the sorceress and spat some fire at the pathetic,little light in the fire place._

_Maleficent jumped back a little,turning to glare right at her.She smirked,smoke blowing from her nostrils._

_"Ha,ha.Very funny,warn a woman next time.You almost burned my hand,but I can't act like I wouldn't have done the same thing."_

_The brunette shifted back and smiled softly,walking over and inspecting the older woman's hands for any possible burns._

_"Nope,you're fine.Stop whining,it's below you."_

_She patted her hand,brushing chocolate brown locks behind her ear.Maleficent rolled her eyes,taking a seat once again and motioning for the brunette to take one in the smaller throne next to her._

_"Whatever,moving on.Who are you and why are you here?"_

_"Rosaline,"_

_"Rosaline what?You're purposely not giving me a last name and I want to know why."_

_Rosaline blushed faintly,hoping Maleficent would not have picked up on her avoidance.But she was caught,time to own up and take whatever was thrown at her next._

_"White,Rosaline White."_

_Maleficent stared at her in shock,then burst out in laughter._

_"White,as in little Snow White I heard Regina bitch so much about's sister?!Oh,this is too good!"_

_Rosaline giggled,it was kind of funny.Precious Snow White,the oh,so pure girl's older sister using dark magic and hanging around the dragon's lair._

_"Yes,that would be me.Somehow,it does not surprise me my step-mother mentioned us."_

_"Oh,she mentioned your sister just about every couple of seconds,you not so much.Though,I must say I am much more interested in you,poppet."_

_Maleficent purred the last part,leaning closer to Rosaline.Again,she shivered.What was this woman doing to her?_

_"Is that so?I find you very interesting as well,"_

_She said softly,looking up at her with doe-like amber eyes from beneath long,dark lashes._

Suddenly,Rosaline woke up to the sounds of her phone blasting _"_ _Y_ _ou're the only Hell your Mama ever raised"by Warrant_.

She grumbled,sitting up and answering her phone.This had better be important,she would have to kick some ass if not.

"Hello,Gina,"

She said as politely as she possibly could,trying to keep the peace if possible.

"Penny,"

She cringed at the name,but focused more on the choked sob that followed.Her brows furrowed,Regina did not cry over just anything.Something was really wrong,she got up and dressed.

"Yeah,Gina,Mama,what is it?"

She asked,her tone much softer this time.Hearing her step-mother crying brought back memories of times in the forest,making her think back on all the times she had to comfort the older woman.How many times she wrapped her arms tightly around Regina,rubbing her back as she would sob into her chest like a small,scared child.

"It's Henry,Rose,I can't find him.He's run away,I thought he might be there with you."

Shit.

"No,Gina,he's not.I'll be out to help look for him in a few minutes,just calm down.We're gonna find him,I promise."

And kick his little ass,she left out as she hung up the phone and grabbed her keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts?Not sure when the next chapter will be up,but it is halfway done.  
> 


End file.
